A cryptographic proxy service for network traffic may be provided. In increasing numbers of situations, individuals and enterprises desire for their network traffic to be encrypted between the source and destination. For example, users want their email, instant messages (IMs), social media posts, web pages, etc. to be encrypted to prevent third parties from seeing the contents and topics on which they are communicating. Conventional solutions offer the use of certificates and cryptographic key pairs, but these solutions require specific set up by the user before they can be utilized and a separate setup process must be undergone for each destination site.